PJ Ponies!
It was a peaceful day in the city of Tarabiscoville. Connor, Amaya, and Greg were at school. They saw a paper fly in with lots of h-horse drawings? "That crazy hair, I'd recognize it anywhere! I mean, it's Romeo, we gotta stop him with whatever this horse plan he has!", said Greg. "PJ Masks we're on our way, into the night to save the day!", exclaimed the three. Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes are ready to fight fiendish villains, to stop them from messing with your day! Amaya becomes, Owlette! Greg becomes, Gekko! Connor becomes, Catboy! The PJ Masks! "Okay, PJ Robot, show us what's going on.", says Catboy. "Looks like Romeo's built, a mirror?", Owlette said. "Wait, horses and mirrors, that's familiar! Uhh, I mean, never mind...", says Gekko. To the PJ Seeker!", says Catboy. The PJ Masks go in the PJ Seeker. "Let's find Romeo!", exclaimed Gekko. The PJ Masks see Romeo by the school and they exit the seeker. "Stop right there, Romeo!", said Catboy."Oh, I'm glad you came, PJ pests. Just in time to see my newest invention!", says Romeo, mischievously. "A mirror? Ha! You realize a mirror won't stop us!", says Owlette. "Think again bird brain! This mirror is magical! It will send you to another world. MUHAHAHAHAHA!", Romeo says. The PJ Masks run away, but Romeo's robot catches Gekko. "MUHAHAHA!", says Romeo. "NOO!", said Catboy. Catboy and Owlette go into the mirror to save Gekko. A Strange New World Gekko is amazed at this place. "Eww! Now we're smelly old horses!", exclaimed Owlette. "Yeah, we gotta get outta here!", says Catboy. "No, horses are good. I love this place. It's called My Little Pony. We should make friends here!" "Nahh, I think we should just try to get back home.", says Catboy. "Fine...", says Gekko. "Umm, who are you guys?", says a random pony. "I'm Gekko, and here are my friends, Catboy and Owlette! We are the PJ Masks" "You look...different than other ponies. Are you not from here?", says the pony. "We're from a town called Tarabiscoville. What's your name?", says Gekko. "My name is Luster. Luster Dawn. And I think I know who can help you get back home. How did you get here in the first place?" "A villain by the name of Romeo has trapped us here. He wants to take over our world!", says Owlette. "I know our leaders can help. They are called The Council of Friendship. They are not only the rulers of Equestria, but are also my teachers!", exclaimed Luster Dawn. They take a hot air balloon all the way to a cloud house. "I have a baaaad feeling about this." whispers Catboy. "Oh come on, they are good!", whispers Gekko. They ring the doorbell. "Oh hi, Luster Dawn. Umm, who are these three?", says a blue pony with rainbow hair. "These are the PJ Masks, they really need our help to get back home. I need you to tell Twilight and the others.", exclaimed Luster. "Oh hello, PJs, my name is Rainbow Dash! And I'll get the news to the others right away." The four go to the Canterlot castle, where they meet the great leader. Her name was, Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Who are these others, Luster Dawn?" says Twilight Sparkle. "These are my new friends, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko. They aren't from here.", says Luster. "Cheese Sandwich would be here, but I coudn't to find a babysitter with a good sense of humor for Lil' Cheese", Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Category:Season 1 Fan Stories